Dolphin Love
by DokiDokiYaoi
Summary: My first story. This is a HaruxMaleOC story. What if there was another guy in there group since they were kids and was just as good as Haru when it came to swimming. And what if he promised Haru that he was gonna marry him in the future. I'm really bad at summaries so if interested read it. Lemon scenes in future chapters.
1. Prologue

Hey Everyone

This is my first story so give me your opinion and I'll try to make it better

This story will be about my OC x Haru cause I'm bored so... yeah :)

Anyways here's the story

Disclaimer: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club and it's characters does not belong to me.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

A 17 year old teenager sat in his sit on the plane. He signed as other passengers were coming on board. Once the plane took off he started relaxing and thought about the reason he was going to Japan again after 5 years.

~Flashback~

It was about a month after his friend Rin left for Australia. He and one of his friend named Haruka or Haru was sitting at Haru's living room. Haru lived by himself because his father went traveling for work and his mother decided to go with him.

Haru's grandmother passed away so it was hard on Haru. Haru didn't show that he was sad or hurt in front of anyone, that's where he came in. He stood by Haru when Haru need a shoulder to cry on, when he needed someone to talk to he was there, he was Haru's rock. He was basically everything to Haru that even Haru didn't realized it how important he was to him.

So there they were sitting in the living room with the sliding door to the backyard open staring at nothing in particular just enjoying each other's company. Haru's head was on his shoulder while holding hands.

When Haru made a move to get up he was tugged back down so he was basically on the other's lap. Haru looked up with a questioning gaze.

"What's wrong Kaz?" Haru asked using his nickname

"My parents...said that we have to move soon...to America" The boy now dubbed Kaz said hesitantly not meeting Haru's shocked eyes as he got out of Kaz's hold.

Haru couldn't believe it, first Rin and now Kaz which was his secret crush. Haru figured out that he like..no possible love Kaz a few years ago. So know having some sense back to him he finally asked his question

"Why?" Haru asked quietly just barely above a whisper

"My parents said there was a better school for my brother and they want what's best for him" Kaz said still looking at anything but Haru

Kaz told Haru about his family and how they care more about his brother then himself, he even told Haru that he thought of himself as was a mistake, that he wasn't suppose to be born but just like him Haru was there for him. Haru took the job of showing Kaz love while Kaz did the same.

It was silent and that made Kaz even more worried so with enough will power he looked up. Ocean blue crushed with bright green with a hint of yellow and grey.

They just stared in to each other's eyes and Kaz couldn't take it anymore

"Haru I know that I will be gone but I promise to come back no matter what...and I-I promise I'll marry you!" Kaz said with a determine face

Haru blushed like crazy and Kaz thought it looked cute. Kaz also like Haru but didn't know if Haru like him like that so he didn't want to risk it and stayed friends.

"What are you talking about?! Do you even know what you're implying?!" Haru shouted in embarrassment

"Yes I do. And I wanted to tell you sooner but I guess I didn't want to ruin our friendship but Haru...I love you!" Kaz shouted at the end and bowed his head so he wouldn't see Haru's face

It was silent for a long time or that's how it felt for Kaz. Kaz couldn't take it so he got up and made his way to the front door but he didn't get far when Haru grabbed his arm and turned him around. All of a sudden Kaz found Haru's lips on his.

Haru being slightly shorter then Kaz had to go on his tipy toes. Kaz was in a state of shock so when he didn't kiss back Haru thought that he lied about loving him.

When Haru was pulling back that's when Kaz realized what's happening and put his arm around Haru's waist and deepen the kiss.

Haru was shocked that Kaz was kissing him back and that he was great at it. First Kaz pulled their bodies closer, then when he was tired of just kissing him he try a move that he accidentally saw his brother and ex-girlfriend do.

Kaz lick at Haru's bottom lip which earned him a gasp of surprise. Kaz slide his tongue between Haru's part lips and marked the unfamiliar territory. Haru was even more shocked but started to like it and moan quietly not use to this feeling.

Kaz pulled away first out of breath, looked at Haru and smiled in satisfaction. Haru was a panting mess with his cheeks flushed and a little bit of silva from the corner of his mouth.

"So I take that as yes" Kaz asked with a small smirk

Haru felt a bit irritated that he was being cocky so Haru was gonna be the same to him

"You never asked a question" Haru stated also with a small smirk

"Will you marry me?" Kaz said with the most genuine smile ever

"Yes" Haru said hugging him by the neck

Kaz hugged back with the biggest smile he ever had and Haru too. They knew it wasn't happening right now but they trusted each other to fulfill the promise because they trusted each other.

"I'll come back I promise and I never break a promise but it will be a while till I see you again. Are you ok with that?" Kaz question not letting go

"Yeah it's fine and I never break a promise either so don't forget ok?" Haru reminded

"I won't and I'll write to you when I get the chances to so it wouldn't be like we're gone forever" Kaz assured

"Right" Haru replied

They stayed like that for what felt like eternity but night time came quick, Kaz stayed the night. He didn't need to worry about his parents cause they were probably still packing or just wouldn't care

The next morning came and Haru walked with Kaz to his house to say one more final goodbye. When his parents were almost done packing the car Kaz turned to Haru and pulled him in for another kiss which Haru melted in to almost immediately.

When Kaz pulled away he put his forehead on Haru's and whisper one last goodbye as he walked to the car and got in.

Haru waved goodbye to Kaz with a flushed face as they drove away. That was the last time they saw each other. Kaz kept his promise and wrote him letters almost everyday but as the years went by they became less and less.

Haru didn't lose hope as he also didn't have time to write back too, but Kaz always manage to write at least once a week so it was all good

~Flashback Ends~

Kazuo smiled remembering his time with Haru. He couldn't wait to see him again after all he always keeps his promises.


	2. Character Info

Character

Name: Kazuo Mizushima

Age: 17

Appearance: Dark brown, bright green eyes with a hint of yellow and grey, 2 ear piercing on both ears, and flawless skin (In the picture)

Personality: Outgoing, Kind, Gentle, Easygoing

Height: 5'11''

Backround: Kazuo has a older brother named Akito. His parents care more about his brother than him because they think he's going to be the successor of his fathers company which is being the head of his own lawyer company. After he moved to America he spent most of his days in the library. When he 14, Blair found him and offered him a job in the music business. He accepted and she became her manger after 1 1/2 years the company tried to make him sing their lyrics which he find repulsive and quit. Blair offered doing a modeling job so he did and he learned that girls are animals when they see a famous person. When he turned 17 he decided that he was old enough to go back to Japan and find Haru but his parents didn't agree so he was finally fed up with his parent and since he has enough money he bought a house and plane ticket in Japan and left.


	3. Chapter 1

Hey

Just wanted to remind you all this is a OCxHaru.

I respect HaruxMako or HaruxRin maybe RinxHaruxMako but this isn't it. Give me your opinion and I'll do better

Disclaimer: Free! Iwaboti Swim Club or characters does not belong to me

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: New Home<p>

Once his plane landed Kazuo waited for the other passengers to leave first. But as a group of teenage girls walked passed him they started whispering things like "He's hot" or "Do you think he has a girlfriend?" but there was one that caught his attention.

"Is he a model?"

Which was true. His time in America wasn't a was a waste. His parents didn't care what he did as long as it doesn't bother his brother, so he basically can do anything.

He didn't do anything bad. He first became a singer when a scouter heard him one after noon in the park and became his manger. It was great in the beginning but he got bored of just singing and he made his own lyrics so when the company showed him lyrics that was repulsive to him he was out.

So one day while he was floating in his pool, his manger named Blair (she lets him call her Blair instead of saying ) recommended a modeling job saying it will be more entertaining. To him it was but then came the fans and in his opinion they were animals. Whenever he was walking to his car his fans would chase him and if they caught him off guard well lets just say he made a habit of carrying extra clothes in his backpack.

Kazuo walked out of the airport and saw chauffeur holding a sign that had his name on it. Kazou sighed 'She did it again'. Blair was worried when he decided to leave to Japan all of a sudden so she planed everything out for him even though he insisted that he got it.

Kazuo was happy that she cared about him. To him she was all the family he needed. Now walking up to the chauffeur he noticed more and more people staring at him. He even noticed the group of girls that were on the plane.

When the driver opened the door for him he gave one last glance at the girls and winked making the girls squeal and jump up and down.

'Damn stupid habit' Kazuo thought bitterly as the limo drove off to his new house. Iwatobi Town was still as beautiful as Kazuo remembered it to be. He really did miss this town but what caught his attention was the school he would be going to as they drove by.

'So that's how the school looks like then' Kazuo thought. He never had the chance to go to the schools here other than the elementary school since he had to move so he was excited.

The limo stopped at a normal looking 2 story house that was painted a light shade of blue. Kazuo thanked the chauffeur and gave him a 150 dollars as a tip.

He waved the chauffeur goodbye as he opened the door to his new home. It was bigger then it looked from outside and he noticed all the furniture Blair got him was already set up in the correct places.

Going upstairs he went to a blue door and instantly knew it was his room. Inside he saw all his clothes were already unpacked and the furniture was in place. 'Of course, Blair wouldn't let me unpack anything'

Blair doesn't trust Kazou to unpack anymore because the last time he unpack...well let's just say that they found the couch in his room instead of the living room. In his opinion it looked better in his room and he just wanted a couch in his room.

Since then every time they had to go to a hotel for a concert or a photo shot the next day they had to make sure he didn't move the couch to his room. Thinking about that he smiled.

The room was mostly white expect for the desk and the bed. The bed was a deep shade of blue and looked like it can hold two people since he wasn't that fat and the desk was a light shade of tan which had all his trophies for swimming. Also,has a laptop, desk chair, small trash bin, house phone, picture frames, and a IPod streo. ( Here's the link /cool-bedroom-designs-for-guys/stunning-white-wall-paint-bedroom-design-for-guy-with-gorgeous-blue-bedding-and-style-corner-study-space-also-beautiful-glass-windows-plus-wonderful-glass-clear-doors/ )

Walking towards the desk he pick up one of the picture frames. In the picture was Blair and Kazuo at one of the many amusment parks. Kazuo never went to one when he was younger and Blair seemed stressed out so he made her go to relax and have fun for once. It was exciting for Kazuo and he was glad that Blair was having fun. The picture was taken when they were leaving the amusment park so you can see the stars with the fireworks that were going off.

Putting back that picture he picked another picture held a 12 year old Kazuo with 12 year olds Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa, and Rin standing in front of a sakura tree. Everyone was smiling a big smile well except Haruka, he had a small smile but it was a smile.

Picking out the other picture in his right hand it held a picture of a 10 year old Kazuo and a 10 year old Haruka sitting and the porch eating watermelon while looking at the camera. Kazuo instantly knew that Haruka's grandma took that picture,Kazuo had a sad smile remembering the kind old lady he use to help out in the kitchen or just help her when she needed it.

Putting the pictures down he gave the room one more look around and saw his school uniform hanging on a little hock that was behind the door. Running his hand over it he came up with the idea of going to the school right now to talk to the principle to hopeful get his schedule and hopefully take a tour.

Going to the entrance and putting on his shoes, he left to find his new school. 'Hopefully I can find Haru, does he even remember me, does he even live around here anymore. No, got to stay positive' Kazou convinced himself and kept walking.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting Old Faces

* * *

><p>~Kazuo POV~<p>

You know I'm amazed that I didn't my backpack I guess I could stop since I'm not in the city anymore. Finally at the entrance of the school I noticed that school was about to be over so I better head to the faculty room before I get caught in the middle of students leaving. I wondered around the school since I was lost but lucky with my great direction skills I found the office after 5 minutes of walking.

"Excuse me" I said knocking on the doors and entered

"Yes may I help you"A male teacher said in a bored tone. He had brown short hair and purple eyes

"Yes I'm the new student. I'm starting school tomorrow but I wanted to know if I can get a tour of this school?" I asked knowing that he was gonna ask why I was here almost at the end of school

Before he could answer the bell rang and you can hear all the foot steps and voices of the students in the hallway. The door to the faculty room opened and a female teacher.

"Miho this is the new student that will be in your class" He said turning in his wheeled desk chair "He's going to be in your class" he got up saying that he had to retrieve some pappers from the principle

Miho or should I now start calling Miho-sensei came up to me and struck out her hand

"It's nice to meet you I'm Miho Amakata and I'll be your classic literature teacher as well as your homeroom teacher." I shook her hand

"Not to be rude or anything but aren't you Marin-chan" I asked but regretted cause she had this dark aura around her just like Blair gets when I don't go to work. I use to slack off till the last minute so this is what I had to deal with most of the time

I thought I was going to die but the sound of the door opening saved my life. Turning to the door I saw a girl with long burgundy hair tied back in a ponytail and red eyes. Her uniform had a red bow tie.

I think the red bow ties means that she is a freshman. Miho-sensei became all happy again which I found even me scary that she can get the dark aura to come back whenever she wanted

"Matsuoka-san this is...um" Miho-sensei said awkwardly

"Oh sorry, my name is Mizushima Kazuo but please call me Kazuo" I said with my 'famous smile' that Blair said I had

"I-I-It's nice to meet you too I'm Matsuoka Kou but you can call me Kou." She held out her hand blushing almost the same color of her bow tie

Miho-sensei handed me my schedule and Kou offered to show me around. Half way throught the tour Kou started talking to herself about a new regime.

"What club do you do Kou? Am I making you miss your club?" I asked curious and worried that I'm making her late

"No actually I was just thinking of a new regime for a new member and I'm the manger of the swim club." She smiled at me

"Cool how many members do you have?" I asked trying to start a conversation

"Four."Was her replie. I sweat-dropped

"Hey do you want to join" She had hopeful eyes. I swear I saw sparkles around her

"Sure" I said. How can you say no to someone who looks like you're their last hope

The rest of the tour went well we talked mostly about the club and how the new member which I found out was named Rei didn't know how to swim so they are trying to teach him the basics

~Time Skip~

The pool was an outdoor pool and I gotta say it looked beautiful with the sunlight hitting it. We walked through the gates and I saw the members, there was one member doing weird stretches the last three were doing laps in the pool. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Miho-sensei sitting in a lounge chair with an umbrella in her hand

"Alright guys I found a new member!" Kou shouted catching their attention

A blonde guy with pink eyes excitedly ran to me, he was pretty short probably. The second one had olive brown hair and green hair that was slightly taller maybe by an inch, 'they seem really familiar. The last one that came up to me had dark blue hair and purple eyes he was and inch shorter than me

"Hi I'm Nagisa." He said having a huge grin on his face "This is Mako-chan and this is Rei-chan" he continued

I already knew who Rei was so I guess the one with olive green hair is Mako. I finally know why they are look so familiar to me now.

"Nice to see you guys again and nice to meet you Rei. My name is Mizushima Kazuo" I smirked when I saw Makoto and Nagisa shocked faces

Nagisa came out of his shock daze first and ran to hug me first. I laugh along with Makoto but Rei just seem confused. Makoto started explaining that we were or still are childhood friends but I had to move, I still wrote to them too.

"Hey didn't you say you had four members?" I questioned not seeing the last member.

Nagisa smirked and pointed to the pool where splashing caught my attention. The person stopped when he touch the wall and stood up taking his swimming cap off and swishing his black hair.

Makoto walked up to him and stuck out a hand to him which he grabbed and was helped out the pool. Nagisa nudged me a little still having the smirk which confused me but whatever he had his secerts.

"Last but not least Haru-chan!" Nagisa said while gesturing to said person

Hearing that nickname made my heart skip a beat. Looking at him I was frozen staring at ocean blue eyes. The same ones that I fell in love with since childhood

He too seem frozen but Kou kinda ruined the intense staring contest we had. Trying to make it less awkward I turned to her giving most of my attention to her but still was thinking of how to get out of here

"You all should be practicing especially you Rei" Kou said in a commanding voice that had the others jumping in to the pool to help Rei float.

Haru was walking towards me but Kou called me over which I was glad.'Why am I avoiding him shouldn't I be hugging and kissing him right now?' These thoughts were giving me a headache.

"These are the swim club form, you know if you still want to join. They made us fill out the forms even though there is only four people so you have to complete it." Kou said somewhat pouted at the end, having to fill the forms must be a hassle

"Ok I'll bring this in tomorrow." My phone whistled signaling that I have a message "Oh sorry I have to go but I'll meet you tomorrow."

"Ok. If you want at lunch we usually meet at the roof during lunch you can meet us there." Kou suggested

"Alright I see you all tomorrow" I said waving to the group behind me.

Opening the message I wanted to facepalm

From: Blair

Why didn't you call me yet? You were suppose to call me when you got off the plane? Also if your home already there should be a package there waiting so call me when you're about to open it

I didn't want to respond to her text since I was gonna call her. And I guess I have a package from her, last time I got a package from her I got women's perfume which so happened to be her favorite so I gave it to her.

Once I made it home I saw a small package it was probably the size of shoe box maybe a little bigger than that. I grabbed it and bought it inside, leaving my shoes at the entrance I went in to my room.

Sitting on my bed I unlocked my phone and taped on Blair's phone number. It rang at least twice until a demanded voice answered.

"Why didn't you call once you got off?" She was talking in english

"Umm...I forgot?" I answered well it sounded more like a question

"*Sigh* You're always forgetful. Anyways did you get the package?" She sounded more happy 'this can't be good'

"Yep. You wanted me to call you while I opened it after all" I said in a cocky vice

"You won't be sounding like that after you open it" I can tell she had a smirk on her face right now "Well you can open it now"

Doing as I was told I opened it while putting the phone on speaker. I can tell I had a anime vein on my forhead. My expression turn from having a smirk to having a frown

"Well? What do you think?" Blair asked

"..."

"I'll take that as you love it"

"Why would you send me this" I asked in a calm voice

"What you don't like it? I thought it was perfect?"

"You think sending a box of condoms and lube to a 17 year old is perfect?" I was starting to doubt Blair's mental state

Blair had send my a full box of condoms and 4 bottles of lube. Once I opened the box some of the condoms had a mini avalanche spilling out and on to my bed. It was like she just grabbed a huge container and squished it so the box can close, I was amazed that she can buy all of this and no one questioned her when she was putting this in the box. Heck I even saw her about a week ago get a box and went to her room. I sweat-dropped 'guess that answers that'

"Well you told me you're were leaving to fulfill a promise you made to someone and the promise you told me was to marry someone." Oh yeah, I did tell her that promise guess I forgot, man I have bad memory

"Yeah" I sighed

"What happened you don't sound happy"

"Well I met him today and let's just say I kinda avoided him" I admitted

"Why would you do that?" She asked

"I guess I just got scared. What if he forgot about me heck everyone I knew looks different now that even I didn't recognized them."

"Well you have to talk to him before thinking that."

"Yeah but what if he doesn't love me anymore? What if he is dating someone already? What if-"

"Kazuo!" That made me shut up

"You need to calm down and talk to him. And if he's anything that you described as then he would still remeber you and love you after all no one forgots about their first love. Right? Wolf-kun?"

"I told you to stop calling me that. I didn't have a choice." Blair had a point and the teasing made me smile even if it was making fun of me

"Would you rather I call you Neko-chan?" She was smirking I just know it

The whole neko and wolf joke had to do with modeling. A group of other models and I had to pick an animal. The first one was a neko that Blair picked saying that I some what act like a cat and my eyes look like a cat. Then I chosed a wolf

The next one was chosen by another model, she was fangirling when I put the tail and ears on. I liked the wolf one but the damage was done when my arms felt like it was gonna be riped of by her when she started hugging my arm. I learned that I should never wear animal ears and tails ever again.

"That's alright I think I like wolf-kun better" I sighed

"Alright but as I said you have to talk to him tomorrow ok. And if you don't I'll come over there and drag you to him. Do I make myself clear" She had a stern voice

"Not like you can talk Japanese" I mumbled

"I said do I make myself clear" She must of heard me

"Yes" I wanted to sigh but knowing Blair she will probably yell again, but I could always mute her but that will just make it worse

"Good, now you have school tomorrow so go to sleep. It's already tomorrow over there." She playfully order

"Really what's the time difference?" Trying not to go to sleep yet but if I stay up there will be nothing to do

"14 hour difference so since it's barely 1:30 in the afternoon on a Tuesday here so it's probably 11:30 at night there on a Wednesday. Am I right?" I pulled the phone away from my ear to see it light up and show it was Wednesday at 11:30 at night

"Yep that's pretty good were you studying so you can talk to me or were you worried?" I teased her

"Whatever I know what you're doing. Now try to go to sleep" She ordered

"Fine. Good night"

"Good night and good luck tomorrow" she hanged up

I sighed and put the box of condoms and the bottles of lube in the small drawer that was next to my bed. At first I thought of throwing it out but right now I'm tried and don't really care. I plugged in my phone to the charger and changed so I just had my boxers on and a muscle shirt.

Turning off the lights and going under the blue bed sheet I gave one last on thought 'wish me luck' and with that darkness took over me


	5. Chapter 3

_**AN:**_

_**Ok so sorry for the slow update, teachers and being mean since it should be a crime to give out so much Homework in just one day anyways the POV is mostly gonna be in Kazuo POV endless I say/write that it won't be**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:Reuniting<p>

Beep Beep Be-

Tapping the alarm on my phone so it would shut up I sat up reluctantly. Getting up I got my uniform from my closet and brought it with me to my bathroom. The bathroom had what it normally had.

There was a white marble sink with the mirror in front and cabinets that were a light shade of grey. The toilet was also white marble, and there was a red wood sliding door that seperated the it from the actual bathtub.

Leaving my clothes in the basket I striped from my boxers and shirt and entered the bath area. The bathtub was fairly large, it could hold at least two people comforbaly.

After taking a shower and got dressed I made my lunch. It was a simple lunch which was white rice, eggrolls and some mackerel. Haru made me love mackerel when he use to eat it all the time during childhood .

Putting on my shoes and grabbing my school bag I headed out to school. The sun was out and there was a calming breeze, every now and then. I entered the school and went to my shoe box or whatever it was called and put on my indoors shoes.

People were looking at me and when I turned I came face to face with a group of girls. Slightly creeped out I smirked at them and gave a small wave then walked away hearing their squeals. 'I gotta stop doing that but I guess it turned in to a habit'

Thanks to Kou I found my way easily to the classroom but there was still plenty of time before school started so there wasn't that many people. There was only five other student that were in the back chatting to eachother that they didn't seem to notice me.

Not knowing where to sit I just went to the back near the windows and sat down. Resting my head on my hands I looked out the window, watching some birds fly by, and the trees lightly move with the breeze

I was in a daze that I didn't notice the other students pouring in to the classroom until there was a tap on my shoulder. Thinking it was the person who normally sat in this sit I got up and was about to say sorry when my green eyes meet ocean blue. It was silent as we stared into ecahothers eyes but I was the first one to break the silence.

"Hey...Haru" I gave a small smile hoping that he'll at least talk to me. He opened his mouth to say thing when the bell rang and Miho-sensei came in.

You can say it was awkward when I noticed how many people were watching us even Mako but he wasn't looking confused he had a smile so I can tell he told Haru to talk to me, Miho-sensei also looked confused

"I was in his seat" I told her so she wouldn't be confused anymore and hopefully get my new classmates to stop looking

"Oh Ok. Would you please come to the front and introduce yourself to the class?" Miho-sensei asked tilting her head to the side making it harder for anyone to say no to

"Ok" I walked up to the front but not with out giving Haru one last glance with a nod. Now facing the class with my hands in my pockets

"Hi my name is Mizushima Kazuo but you can just call me Kazuo." I finished with a bored look and that seemed to set off the girls in class making them whisper and giggle to each other

"Anyone have any questions for Mizushima-san?" Miho-sensei asked. Just after she finished that sentence hands shot up mostly the girls who were waving them back and forth hoping that I will pick them

Miho-sensei picked a girl for me. She stood up and had a deep blush on her face which I thought it was cute. She seemed like the shy type and the glasses she had suited her

"Where are you from" She asked slightly looking at me but mostly at her desk

"I was born here actually but I moved when I was around 10 years old... I think" To be honest I don't remember how old I was

Next up was a guy with dark brown hair, he looks like he plays basketball cause of his muscles and he's tall but Mako is also tall so I can't be so sure

"Do you want to be on the basketball team" He seemed determine

'I'm a psychic' "Sorry I was already thinking about joining another club"

"So that means you haven't joined yet" He must really want me to join

"Yeah I haven't joined one yet" With that said he sat down looking like he had a plan

There was still a lot more hands up but class had to go on so Miho-sensei found me a seat in the middle of the class. Class was ok but it made no sense when Miho-sensei started doing lectures about famous sayings

~Time Skip~

The bell rang signaling that lunch has started, I was pulling out my lunch when Mako called my name he and Haru were sitting at their desks which I just noticed were right next to each other. I went over to them thinking about what Blair told me and smiled at both of them.

"What's up" I asked

"Gou want me to tell you if you still want to join that you'll have to come to practice after school today" Mako told me

"Oh Ok. I have the form filled out, it's in my bag and luckily I brought my swim gear" It was nice to talk to him after so many years

"Yeah, and how was America?" Mako started

"It was great, I went traveling for jobs that I did." I looked at Haru "And it's great to see you again Haru" My face softened

"Me too" He responded but I could tell he wanted to talk more

"Haru can I-" I was interrupted by Nagisa when he came crashing through the door and jumped on to my back

"Let's go eat lunch on the roof guys." Nagisa suggested pulling my arm

I laughed "At least let me get my bento" I said chuckling

After he let go I went to my desk and grabbed my bento. We headed up stairs and on to the roof there wasn't any one else there except for Kou.

We started talking about random stuff like how was middle school. I opened my bento and grabbed some mackerel with my chop sticks. I was about to eat it when I saw Haru staring,confused I looked at where he was looking at and it was my mackerel

I looked down at his lap and saw that he didn't bring his lunch. I laughed quietly making sure no one else heard me but Haru saw. I got up and went over to Haru.

I sat down and offered the mackerel to him but he just looked at me. I was confused at first but then got the hint 'does he want me to fed him?'

I lifted the mackerel and brought it to his mouth. It was cute how he shyly opened his mouth and had a blush on his face. He ate the piece and looked like he was in a daze.

'Hey...Haru..do you...still love me?" I didn't want to ask but Blair most likely gonna come and beat me if I didn't ask him about it

Haru snapped out of his daze and looked slightly shocked. It was silent but he just smiled and gave a soft "yes"

I glanced at Nagisa, Mako and Kou to make sure they weren't looking so I wouldn't embarrass Haru, luckily they were all talking and laughing together.

I smiled and lifted Haru's head gently by his chin and kissed him passionately never wanting to forget this feeling. Almost instantly he kissed back, his arms going around my neck and my hands going to his waist.

Running his fingers thorough my hair only made me want to take him right here, right now. My thumb was rubbing small circles on his waist making him moan softly but a sudden cough and giggles made Haru and I jump slightly.

Kou had sparkles around her and she was drooling a little, Nagisa was jumping around congratulating us, and Mako was smiling.

A gently hit to my chest made me look down,Haru had his face buried in my chest, gripping my school shirt so he was hiding his face but his ears were red so that told me he was blushing.

His ears went a deeper shade when Nagisa started to tease Haru more

I couldn't help but laugh 'This is what I missed the most, just having my friends around and the most important person since childhood is with me now'

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_

_**I want to know what all of you think about this story and tell me if it's getting to sappy**_

_**Thanx BYE BYE (_)/**_


	6. Chapter 4

~The Next Day~

It was now after school and Mako, Haru and I were heading to the pool. Earlier Nagisa showed us a uniform magaizne for the swim club.

~Flashback~

"Haru-chan, Mako-Chan, Kazu-kun!" Nagisa yelled once he entered our classroom dragging a reluctant Rei with

"Look at this!" Nagisa yelled ignoring the pleads from Rei

"Uniforms?" Mako questioned once Nagisa had put the magazine down

"Yep. We have a swim club now so we should get matching uniforms." Nagisa answered

"That's a good idea. It'll give our club a more official feel" Mako said having his hand on his on his chin

"I know right? i think we should with this design and this color and we can even use an image in addition to the school emblem." Nagisa suggested but when he mentioned the school emblem thats when Rei interrupted

"Are you thinking about putting Iwatobi-chan on there?" Rei questioned

"That was the plan." Nagisa told him

"But that's not beautiful." Rei said covering his face with his hand

i laughed slightly at Rei when he said it wasn't beautiful. 'Guess he has a beautiful problem...wait does that make sense?" I questioned myself

"I think Samezaku's design incorporates a shark and a katana." Mako informed us

We all turned to Haru as he brought out a notebook and a pencil and started to draw something. After he was done he showed us a weird looking bird-thing 'hey isn't that the same bird that Nagisa gave me on a keychain?' I will have to go home and look at the keychain..you know if I remember

"B-beautiful.." Rei said

"Huh?" Nagisa, Mako, and I said at the same time looking at Rei in confusion/shock

~Flashback Over~

So yeah here we are, in the changing room. Nagisa is showing Kou the maginzne while the rest of us are standing a few feet away just watching scene unfold. Kou ripped the magazine out from Nagisa's hands

"Forget about buying matching uniforms for now. Here!" Kou threw the magazine away and brought out a piece of paper

"Is that the new training regime?" Mako asked

"Yes! I had to change the regime due to the fact that Rei-kun can't swim. Rei-kun!" Kou shouted Rei's name making him jump slightly

"Wh-what is it?" Rei looked kinda nervous or brought out a pink agenda book and flipped throught the pages until she stopped at one

"Given how much thime we have left, until the regoinal tournament, you have to learn how to swim within a week." Kou said finally looking up at Rei

"Within a week?" Rei repeated then started to laugh saying in was impossible, but he stopped when Kou got in his face

"This is no laughing matter!" Kou yelled while glaring

"Yes ma'am!" Rei looked scared as hell

"If you fail you won't be able complete this training regime!" Kou finished, showing the regime once more to Rei

~Time Skip~

Kou put up a sign to show us how many more days we have left until the tournament ' looks like we have 7 days left

Nagisa and Rei were in the pool while Mako, Haru and I were sitting at the edge in our swimsuits. Kou was having her moment while staring at me with sparkles and she was muttering something about abs. I looked down at my stomach and did notice a 6 pack even though it wasn't as defined as when I was younger when I still was swimming competitively. When I was 13, a year after I moved I stopped swimming competitively because it wasn't as fun as swimming with my friends. I was brought out of my thoughts when Haru had moved closer to me so he could lean and relax on my chest to which I instantly wrapped my arms around his waist and brought him closer.

I turned my attention back to Nagisa and Rei as Nagisa started to teach him the breaststroke. Rei gave his hands Nagisa as he started to move his legs like a frog would do when swimming

"Wow Rei-chan! Your form is perfect!" Nagisa complimented

"Naturally" Rei said

"Then I'm going to let go." Nagisa told Rei

"Go ahead" Rei said sounding confident

Once Nagisa let go of Rei he started to do the stroke but didn't move an inch and was sinking.

"Wow, your stroke is also perfect-...huh?" Nagisa stopped talking once he saw Rei sinking. It was queit until Rei stood up suddenly, taking a deep breath and muttering the question "Why"

~ 6 Days Left ~

"I'm up next" Mako said standing in the pool with Rei. Now Nagisa was sitting at the edge with Haru and I and again Haru was leaning against me which I didn't mine one bit. I looked down a saw his eyes were drooping, I started to stroke his hair which made him close his eyes. I turned my attention back to Rei and Mako, Rei turned around, lifting his arms up and leaned back as Mako grabbed his arms so now Rei was in a backstroke position

"He knows how to float." Nagisa said

"Naturally" Rei said. I suddenly felt like deja vu

"My condition wasn't optimal yesterday." Rei continued

"I'm going to let go then" Mako said

"Go ahead" Rei told him. Once Mako let go Rei started to do the stroke perfectly but again he didn't move an inch and started to sink

"This is hopeless" Nagisa said laying down and looked tired , all of a sudden he sat up and turned to Haru

"Haru-chan, teach him how to swim!" Nagisa said

"No that requires to much effort" Haru bluntly said not even looking at Nagisa as he buried his face in to my neck

"Man, don't be like that!" Nagisa pouted but then had a look of realization and turned to me

"Kazu-chan can you teach him!?" Nagisa asked/begged while giving me the puppy eyes. I couldn't say no to anyone how gives me the puppy eyes

"Yeah, sure I'll try" I said gently nudging Haru so he would let me get up. Haru lifted his head up to look at me with a pout, I gave him a apologetic look and got up. I dove in and smoothly swam underwater to Rei as he looked shocked

"Ok Rei" he seemed to focus again "I want to to gave me your hand and float on your stomach" he did as I told him, he had a little trouble staying afloat but the leverage of my hands help him

He started to kick his feet to help more in staying afloat. I told him that when I let go that he can use any stroke he feels comfortable with to stay afloat. It was going well so I slowly started to let go of his hands, I was hoping that he can stay afloat but sadly he started to sink

He suddenly jumped up for air but his foot slipped and he fell towards me. The impact made me close my eyes as I felt his arms hang loosely around my shoulders. I almost fell when I felt another body collide with me. I opened my eyes and looked down and saw Haru, Haru had push Rei away from me and had wrapped his arms around my neck as he glared at Rei.

Rei was scared at the sudden glare from Haru. I chuckled at Haru's action but nevertheless thought it was cute. I put my hand under Haru's chin and gently made him look up at me. I leaned down and kissed his forehead as he closed his eyes and started to blush. When I pulled away Haru had opened his eyes and looked in to my eyes, he seemed to get more embarrassed since he started to blush harder so he turned to look at something else

I chuckled "Come on, it's time to leave" I told Haru as I wrapped my arms around his waist and started walking to the edge

As we were walking to the changing room Kou had asked Miho-sensei for advice. Miho-sensei started humming while having her hand under her chin in a thinking position. We all started to surround her as she continued to hum but after a while of her still humming we realized she didn't have any advice

~ 5 Days Left ~

It was raining today so after school we all went to Haru's house. As we went to the living room I saw that nothing has changed after all the years since I last seen it

"Ok, let's begin the "Let's figure out why Rei-chan can't swim" meeting" Nagisa stated as everyone was seated around Haru's tatami

"Anyone have any thoughts?" Nagisa asked

We all stared at Rei in silence, Haru was the first one to break the silence after a few seconds went by

"The water doesn't like him."

"Poor Rei-chan" Nagisa said looking sad

"That can't be it" Mako said

"Maybe he's athletically challenged!" Kou shouted sounding confident

"Rei-chan's really fast. And he does well on tests" Nagisa stated

"You must be really smart" Mako praised Rei with a smile

"Do you like mackerel?" Haru asked

"DHA.." Kou said out of no where

"I know! His head his to heavy!" Nagisa stated

"All that studying have enlarge his brain!" Kou added

I was going to suggest that he should do the butterfly but didn't get to, Rei slammed his hands on the tatami and stood up shouting

"That's enough! The problem is the way you guys teach! If I had a proper coach I would be fine!"

"A coach...There is a coach" Mako said

~Time Skip~

"You want me to teach a kid who sinks like a rock? Because I could coach?" Goro asked while everone got a slice of pizza that we ordered so he can come here

"I object. I can float, so I do not sink like a rock." I stopped listening since I was enjoying the pizza, it's been a while since I last had pizza

"Hey, Goro-chan, we want you to teach him how to swim" Nagisa said with a mouth fill of pizza and kept eating while talking

"Don't talk and eat at the same time! I'm a busy man" Goro said standing up "Why don't you guys teach him?" He asked waling away, saying a final bye and left

"Well that didn't work" I sighed

~ 4 Days Left ~

"I finally know the reason why I can't swim" Rei said catching our attention. He was looking at the sky, Mako asked what the reason was

"The answer was right under my nose. The answer is.." He started to say in a low voice

"The answer is?" Mako and Nagisa asked in unison

"My swimsuit. This speedo is to blame!" He pointed to the speedo

I stopped paying attention to them and started to float in thee pool. It was peaceful until I felt another shoulder hit mine, turning my head I saw Haru floating too. He looked back at me and we just stared at each other until I went under water. I second later Haru came under water too, we swam smoothly throught the water, we would some times do flips or twists around each other. To be honest it felt like we were dolphins, swimming together under water, enjoying each other's company

After a few minutes we had to go up for air, once we were up we both took a deep breath. I turned to look at him and he did the same and again we both stared at each other, I had the urge to kiss him right now but knowing Haru he would probably get embarrass so I didn't

~ 3 Day Left ~

It was Sunday so we didn't have school today so we're on the train to get Rei a new swimsuit.

"So why didn't Miss Ama-chan come with us to buy his swimsuit?" Mako asked 'guess they don't know about her modeling career and why does everyone call Miho-sensei, Ama-chan?'

"She worked for a swimsuit maker in Tokyo, right?" Kou said 'never mind they know well somewhat'

"Well I didn't ask her but..." Nagisa trailed off then telling us all the excuses she made

"What's with all the flurry of random excuses?" Rei asked having a sweatdrop on his head

~ Time Skip ~

Kou was looking at all the different swimsuits that were in the store. Rei started to state the materials of the swimsuits and which brand is better for swimming. I was standing next to Haru as he was looking at two exact looking swimsuits but supposedly were different

"I'm going to try this on." Haru said and walked away

"Oh, Haruka-senpai is also looking to buy a swimsuit." Kou sounded excited

"Are you finished changing yet?" Nagisa asked Rei, who was still in the changing stall/room

"It fits me much better than thee speedo." Rei said then opened the curtains, showing him wearing a rainbow design swimsuit that went to his ankles

"Rainbow!?" Mako, Nagisa and I said at the same time

"A rainbow for Rei?" Nagisa asked as Rei looked proud. I was laughing so hard that my stomach started to hurt

"I'm accounting for the fact that each color has a different psychological impact." Rei stated having his arms crossed. I almost anime fell at what he just stated

"So you don't care about how it looks" Mako asked looking at the swimsuit with a 'really' look

"I'm done changing." Haru's voice made us all look at the changing stall that was right next to Rei's

Haru opened the curtain and showed the swimsuit with the design pattern of purple just like all his other swimsuits

"Wow, I can't tell how it's different from his usual swimsuit." Mako was now sweatdropping

"Isn't it the same?" Nagisa asked looking at his swimsuit

"No. I like the way this one fits better." Haru smiled slightly at the end

Mako looked at him confused while I patted his head making him pout

"Mako-chan, Kazu-kun, let's try some on!" Nagisa whined pushing us along

Nagisa came out first in a red picnic design speedo. Mako came out with a black one piece that went to his ankle and Rei was in a one piece too that had purple butterfly. Haru was in a different swimsuit but it looked the same just the design pattern was slightly different. I came out with a swimsuit that looked like Haru's since it went a bit above my knees and the design pattern was sky blue. We all tried a bunch of different swimsuits but it was starting to get boring so I stopped changing and looked for a better swimsuit for Rei.

~ Time Skip ~

I went outside to get some fresh air and saw Kou leaning against the wall looking around the corner. I walked up behind her and whispered in her ear

"What are you doing?" Kou jumped and was about to scream but I covered her mouth with my hand 'I don't need a bigger headache'

Once she seemed to rlax I gently pulled my pulled my hand away from her mouth

"I-I-I-I was ju-just" She was stuttering so instead I peeked around the corner. What I saw made my heart stop and sudden anger flared through me, first Rin was pinning Haru against the fence and Rin had his face just inches away from Haru's. I wanted to walk up to Rin and push him away from Haru but I held myself back, this was Rin, my friend and Kou's brother, and Haru doesn't like Rin like that...I hope Rin doesn't too.

"In that case, I want you to promise me something. If you lose, don't say you're going to quit. Don't embarrass yourself. Don't cry if you lose." Haru told Rin. This seemed to shock Rin but realization came to his face, Rin pulled his arm from Haru's grip and took a few steps back

"I'm not a little kid anymore. This time I'll make it clear how different you and I are..."Rin said and stared at Haru for a few seconds then turned and walked away

Rin didn't turn back to look at Haru but still told Haru to build some muscles before the prefectural. It was quiet and Kou looked up at me with a sort of sad look, I signed quietly and patted her head

"Oh, there they are!" Nagisa voice brought us back and looked at them as they were coming out

"Is something wrong?" Mako asked

"It's nothing." Kou said keeping her voice low. I just stayed there leaning against the wall

"Were you guys flirting?" Nagisa questioned making Kou blush and me to look at him with a 'what' face

"Don't even joke around like that" I said

~ 2 Day Left ~

Rei jumped on to the staring block with all his new swim gear on, he was checking off his gear making sure he had it all on.

Everyone except for Haru and I awed and Mako commented that Rei looked like a world-class swimmer from where we were standing and again with the exception of Haru who was standing and drying his hair a few feet away

Rei got into position and dove off, his form was perfect but as always he sunk to the bottom. He stood up and took a breath, we all were glum and leaned back but a sudden splash made us look back to the pool. Haru had dove in and was swimming towards Rei

"I'll teach you." Haru said making Rei looked shocked but confused at the same time "you want to learn how to swim, right?" Haru asked. This made Rei gasp but then suddenly bowed while keeping his head above the water

"P-please help me!" Rei yelled

"However" this is made Rei look up "I can only teach you free" Haru looked even more serious

"Yes!" Rei shouted. And that's how the rest of practice went Haru training Rei in doing freestyle

"That's everything I have to teach you." Haru said

"Yes!" Rei shouted pulling down his goggles and getting into the freestyle position

Rei pushed off and started to kick, we were all so happy that he was actually doing it but unfortunately he didn't move an inch after he pushed off. We all stared blankly at him, all the light in our eyes gone

"Why!?" Rei yelled standing up and looked up at the sky

Miho-sensei seemed to come out of no where and stated one of Edison's quote

~ Time Skip ~

Nagisa, Mako, and I were walking back to the changing room while drying our hair with some towels

"What are Haru-chan and Rei-chan doing?" Nagisa asked making me both of us to turn around. Nagisa started to walk towards them but Mako stopped him

"Nagisa, leave them alone for now. I have a feeling they have a lot in common"

"Your right" Nagisa agreed

Haru is sitting down next to Rei as they both seemed to be watching the flowers and a butterfly. I smiled, turned and left to change

~ Next Day - Last Day ~

I was walking with Haru as we walked to the rest, I noticed someone swimming in the pool and they thought it was Haru

"It's not me" Haru said behind the Kou and the guys as they had thought it was Haru swimming. They turned back to the pool as Rei came up

"Rei-chan!?" Nagisa yelled

I walked calmly as they ran to the pool. Nagisa asked if Rei was just swiming the butterfly to which Rei said it was the only stroke he hasn't tried yet

"Why!?" Kou yelled/asked

"Well...I'm not free" Rei mumbled

"Did you say something Rei-chan?" Nagisa asked

"No I can't explain it either" Rei said with a smile

I smiled and walked up to Haru, I wrapped my arms around his waist and gave a small kiss to his cheek

"Nice advice you gave Rei" I said

"I didn't say anything all I said was that I wasn't feel either" Haru told me while starting to relax in my arms. I smiled and pulled him closer

"Everyone is free. When they are doing something they love, or with someone they love even if they don't think so" I mumbled

I didn't think Haru heard me so when he pulled back all little and gave me a quick peck I knew he did. I looked around and saw everyone was still talking to Rei and laughing together, turning back to Haru I gave him a passionate kiss

'This is what it's like to have friends again' I thought as I jumped in to the pool pulling Haru in too as we spent the rest of the day practicing


End file.
